


'That'

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“아리아드네, 지금 기분이 어때?” 코브가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 그녀에게 물었다.<br/>“귀가 썩을 거 같은데요.” 아리아드네는 들고 있는 커피를 당장에라도 눈앞의 두 남자에게 부어버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 대체 신은 왜 그녀를 태어나게 했으며, 왜 이런 고통을 겪게 하는 걸까.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'That'

**Author's Note:**

> 전에 썼던 글인 Happy Valentine에서 이어지는 글입니다.

“아리아드네, 지금 기분이 어때?” 코브가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 그녀에게 물었다.  
“귀가 썩을 거 같은데요.” 아리아드네는 들고 있는 커피를 당장에라도 눈앞의 두 남자에게 부어버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 대체 신은 왜 그녀를 태어나게 했으며, 왜 이런 고통을 겪게 하는 걸까. 

사건의 시작은 빌어먹을 발렌타인데이였다. 아리아드네는 아서가 임스에게 청혼하기까지 4년이 걸렸다는걸 알고 있었다. 그리고 오늘은 그들이 함께 살게 된 지 딱 1년이 되는 날이었다. 그녀는 ‘발렌타인 데이가 결혼기념일이라니! 얼마나 로맨틱해요!’ 라고 말했던 자신을 저주하고 또 저주했다. 발렌타인 데이에 둘은 세상 어느 연인보다도 더 행복해 보였다. 서로의 세계에는 서로밖에 존재하지 않는 것 처럼 보였다. 나쁘게 말하면 다른 사람은 안중에도 없었다는 얘기다. 코브는 그런 둘을 보며 아무 말도 하지 않았고 유서프는 낄낄대며 보기 좋다고 농담을 던졌다. 비위가 좋기도 하시지. 하지만 둘은 사랑하는 사이였고 사귄 지는 오래되었지만 이제 막 결혼한 ‘신혼’이었다. 다른 사람의 반응이 눈에 보일리가 없었다. 그리고 아리아드네도 그때까지는 그들의 사랑을 진심으로, 온 마음을 다해 축복해주었다. 둘은 함께 살기 시작하면서 조금씩 변해갔다. 아서는 어딘가 느슨해졌고 임스는 어딘가 꽉 막힌 사람처럼 굴기 시작했었다. 대표적인 예로 아서는 종종머리를 내리고 청바지에 스웨터 차림으로 출근하곤 했으며 임스는 늘 입고 다니던 요란한 무늬의 자켓 대신 깔끔한 네이비색 자켓을 입고 출근했다. 가끔 아서는 실수로 현란한 무늬가 프린트된 임스의 양말을 신고 출근하기도 했았다. 그는 그런 날이면 자꾸 바지 밑단을 잡아내려 양말을 가리려 했지만, 바지 밑단을 아무리 내려도 초록색 양말을 가리기엔 부족해 보였다. 물론 아서는 그 나름대로 그것을 잘 소화해내긴 했지만. 그가 그렇게 바뀌고 나서 아리아드네는 종종 그에게 대학생 같아 보인다는 말을 했고 그럴 때 마다 아서는 수줍게 웃으며 감사인사를 했다. 아리아드네는 그가 보조개가 있다는 사실을 그제서야 알게 됐다. 그 직후 임스가 한 실수 때문에 다시 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳히긴 했지만. 

아무튼, 아리아드네는 둘의 사랑을 진심으로 축복하고 자신의 일처럼 기뻐했다. 딱 발렌타인 데이까지만. 발렌타인 데이에 임스는 아서를 위해 근사한 레스토랑을 예약했고 아서는 그를 위해 장미꽃과 시계를 준비했었다. 그날 아침까지만 해도 아리아드네는 다정한 모습의 두 남자를 부러움 반, 기쁨 반으로 바라보고 있었다. 그때까지만 해도 모두는 이런 참혹한 광경을 매일같이 보게 될 거라고 생각지도 못했었다. 발렌타인데이가 지나고 나자 안 그래도 매일같이 붙어 다니던 둘은 한 치의 틈도 용납하지 않겠다는 듯 말 그대로 딱 붙어 다니기 시작했다. 그리고 지금처럼 아리아드네를 매일같이 불쾌하게 만들고 있었다. 코브가 헛기침을 몇 번 하자 그제서야 그들은 주변 상황을 되돌아봤다. 회의 중에도 이리 사랑이 넘쳐서야 원. 견딜 수가 없었다. 코브가 눈짓하자 아서는 빨개진 얼굴로 미안. 하고 말했다. 임스는 그런 아서를 바라보느라 정신없는 상태였고. 대체 며칠 전 무슨 일이 있었던 건진 알 수 없지만 글쎄, 알 게 된다고 해서 기분이 후련하거나 이 일에 납득이 가거나 하지는 않을 것 같았다. 아리아드네는 어색하게 웃으며 그들을 바라봤다. 지금 기분이 어때? 유서프가 고양이 밥 줄 시간이라며 황급히 자리를 뜨자 코브가 조용히 속삭였다. 귀가 썩을 거 같은데요. 아리아드네가 작게 대답하자 코브는 웃음을 참기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 당사자인 임스랑 아서는 그들이 그러건 말건 또 둘만의 세계에 빠져들어 갈 모양이었다. 스펠링을 고쳐주는데 굳이 저런 식으로 껴안기라도 할 것처럼 붙어 앉아있어야 하는 걸까. 말로도 고쳐줄 수 있는 게 스펠링 아니었나? 아니 그리고 저건 지적이 아니라 사랑의 밀어를 속삭이는 연인들이었다. 꼭 어디 셰익스피어의 소네트에 나올법한 구절들을 가지고 와서 아서에게 속삭이는 임스를 보고 있자니 글쎄, 배알이 꼴린다고 해야 할지 그답다고 해야 할지. 유서프가 돌아오고 나서야 회의는 다시 시작됐다. 아리아드네는 턱을 괸 채 둘을 바라보느라 회의의 내용에 집중할 수 없었다. 둘중 하나라도 이집트던, 케냐던 그것도 아니면 어디 다른데로라도 장기출장을 가줬으면 하는 소망이 자꾸 생길랑 말랑했다. 며칠 지나면 괜찮아지겠지 싶었지만, 오히려 타올랐으면 더 타올랐지 절대 식지 않았다. 그들의 사랑은 타오르는 불처럼 작업실의 모두를 태워버릴 기세였다.

“아..” 아리아드네가 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 이런 걸로 뭐라 해서 다정한 커플 사이에 찬물을 끼얹고 싶지도 않았고 쪼잔한 사람으로 보이고 싶지도 않았다. 그렇지만 이런 상황은 정말 싫었다. 아리아드네는 더 이상 모형을 들고 뛰어다니지 않았지만, 종종 덜렁대곤 했다. 그녀는 제법 자주 책상 밑에 기어들어가 먼지구덩이 속에서 작은 부품을 찾아 헤매곤 했다. 그날도 그랬다. 빌어먹을 나사. 매번 이것 때문에 자석을 사야지 사야지 하면서도 잊곤 했었다. 하필이면 그 순간 아서와 임스가 돌아왔다. 문제는 그들이 매우, 아주, 엄청나게 흥분해 있었다는 사실이었다. 임스는 애절하게 아서의 이름을 부르고 있었고 아서는 아무 말 없이 그를 끌어당기고 있었다. 그리고 아리아드네는 나사를 발견했고 지금이라도 책상 밖으로 뛰쳐나가기 위해 고개를 들었다. 그 순간, 철컹하고 아주 불길한 소리가 들렸다. 너희 진짜 여기서 할 거야? 아니 아무리 아무도 없다지만 여기서 할 거야? 아니 사실은 내가 있으니까 아무도 없는 게 아니라고. 그런데도 여기서 할 거야? 아리아드네는 들고 있던 만년필을 꽉 쥐며 소리 없는 비명을 질렀다.

“잠깐만, 임스.” 아서가 그를 말리는 것 같았다. 그래! 그거에요 내가 지금 하고 싶은 말이 그거라고요! 세상에 신이시여. 아리아드네는 아서가 임스를 어디 다른 곳으로 데려가길 바랐지만 그는 임스를 말리기는 커녕 아무 말도 하지 않고있었다. 뭔가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리더니 아리아드네의 앞으로 무언가 툭 하고 떨어졌다. 세상에. 그녀는 입을 틀어막았다. 손에는 먼지와 잉크가 잔뜩 묻어있었지만, 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 눈앞에 보이는 건 반짝이는 파란색 비닐이었다. 아리아드네는 그 위에 뭐라고 쓰여 있는지 전혀 읽고싶지 않았다. 그녀는 그쪽을 쳐다보지 않기위해 부단히 노력했다. 읽지 않아도 그게 뭐하는 데 쓰이는 물건인지 안다는 게 문제긴 했지만. 그들이 ‘이걸’ 줍기 위해 고개를 숙인다면 아리아드네와 눈을 마주치게 될 것 같았다. 그녀는 순간 ‘이걸’ 발로 차서 멀리 보내 볼까 생각했지만 그랬다간 ‘나 지금 여기 숨어서 너희 보고있어.’ 라고 말하는 꼴밖에 되지 않을 것 같았다. 아리아드네는 제발 그들이 여분의 ‘물건’을 가지고 있길 기도했다. 임스가 걸어오는 소리가 들렸고 그녀는 손으로 두 눈을 가렸다. 그 순간 아서가 임스를 잡았다.

“이렇게 됐는데 장소를 따질 생각은 아니겠지?” 아니야. 원래 그래야 하는 게 맞는 거야 이 미친놈아. 그녀는 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물었다.  
“그럴 리가. 근데 꼭 저게 필요해?”  
“난 없는 게 더 좋긴 한데, 넌 아니잖아.”  
“왜?”  
“왜라니, 그건..” 임스가 당황한 듯 말을 더듬었고 아서가 작게 웃었다. 임스가 머뭇거리자 아서는 그의 뺨에 키스하며 무어라 속삭였고 임스의 귀가 새빨개졌다. 세상에. 이건 좀 신기한 장면이긴 했는데 더 충격적인 건 아서가 내뱉는 말들이었다. 아리아드네는 아서의 입에서 나온 말을 믿을 수 없었다. 아니 생긴 건 어디 학교 보건 교사처럼 생겼고 꼭 ‘어른이 될 때까진 절대 섹스 못 해!‘ 라고 말할 거 같은 고지식한 사람이 지금 뭐라고 한 거지? 그리고 나서 쏟아져 나오는 말들은 아리아드네를 코마 상태에 빠지게 했다. 임스는 멍하니 아서쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 저 단정한 남자의 몸 어느 구석에 저런 면이 숨겨져 있었는지는 몰라도 확실히 놀라웠다. 그의 입에서 나오는 말이 참신하게 느껴지기까지 했다. 아리아드네는 이제 어떻게 되든 좋다고 생각하며 귀를 틀어막고 고개를 무릎에 묻었다. 

“그냥 이리와.” 아서가 끈적하게 임스의 목덜미를 어루만졌다. 임스는 홀린 듯 그에게 다가갔다. 그의 목덜미에 코를 묻자 시원한 향수 냄새가 났다. 꼭 며칠 전 같았다. 임스는 성급하게 아서의 입술에 키스했다. 그가 웃으며 천천히 다리를 벌렸다.  
“우리 결혼했잖아.”  
“그래서?”  
“부부 사이에 웬 콘돔이야. 그딴 건 꼬맹이들이나 쓰는 거라고.”  
“보건 교사들과 학부형들이 지금 네가 한 말을 들으면 돌맞을 수도 있겠다.”  
“코브가 들으면 열 받긴 하겠지.”  
“오, 아서. 너 정말로..” 아서가 듣기 귀찮다는듯 타이를 풀었다. 임스는 그런 아서의 손가락을 바라봤다. 아서는 임스를 보며 웃었다. 임스는 그의 보조개부터 얇게 휘어지는 입술까지 모조리 먹어치워 버리고 싶다는 생각을 했다. “그냥 내 안에 싸버려. 너 그거 좋아하잖아.” 아서가 웃었다. “그렇게 되면 네가 싸버린 게 모조리 나와서 내 허벅지를 타고 흘러내리겠지. 그럼 내 바지가 젖을 거야. 그리고 넌.” 아서가 입스의 입술을 깨물었다. “그걸 보면서 발기하지 않으려고 애쓰고 있어야겠지. 너 매일 그러잖아. 내가 모를거 같았어?” 아서가 손을 내려 임스의 허벅지를 쥐었다. 임스가 몸을 굳혔다. “지금은 그러니까 그 빌어먹을 예의 좀 집어치우고 하고 싶은 대로 하자고.” 아서는 임스의 손을 잡아 자신의 허리에 올렸다. 

아리아드네는 당장에라도 울고 싶었다. 그냥 오늘 출근하지 말걸 그랬나 보다. 아니 그깟 나사가 뭐라고 내가 이 먼지구덩이까지 기어 내려와서 이딴 일을 당해야 하는거지. 나사 하나쯤이야 그냥 버려버릴걸. 이게 다 교수님이 나사 하나까지 아껴쓰라고 가르쳤기 때문이야. 아리아드네는 그런 식으로 현실에서 도피하기 위해 열심히 다른 생각을 했다. 그리고 그 순간 그녀에게 구원이 찾아왔다. 무거운 문이 덜컹거리는 소리가 들리고 코브가 들어왔다. 다음 달이 제임스의 생일인 모양이었다. 제임스가 코브에게 무어라 말하고 있었고 코브는 기분 좋게 웃으며 작업실로 들어왔다. 그리고 그의 목소리가 점점 잠기기 시작하더니 헛기침을 몇 번 했다. 그가 칭얼대는 제임스를 달래고 전화를 끊었고 작업실은 무시무시한 침묵에 휩싸였다. 후 하고 코브가 깊은 한숨을 내 쉬었다. “아서.” 아서는 책상에서 내려와 말없이 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다. 임스가 고개를 숙이고 쩔쩔매고 있었다. 아리아드네는 순간 임스에게 미안한 마음이 들었다. 그녀는 지금까지 임스를 오해하고 있었다. 임스가 아서한테 치근덕대긴 하지만 적어도 그에겐 매너라는게 있었다. 반면에 아서는? 그녀의 부모가 그녀를 입양했다고 해도 이보다는 덜 놀라울 것 같았다. 세상에. 어떻게 ‘그거’ 없이 하자는 말을 그렇게 당당하고 지적이고 합리적으로 보이게 포장해서 말할 수 있는 건지. 남자는 다 짐승이라는 아버지의 말이 여기에서도 다시 한 번 빛을 발하는구나. 그녀는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“이러다 아리아드네라도 들어왔으면 어쩌려고 그랬어?”  
“아니, 코브...진정하고 우리도 그렇게까지 할 생각은 아니었어.” 거짓말 하고 있네. 아리아드네는 입술을 삐죽거리며 눈앞의 콘돔을 노려봤다. 

코브는 바닥의 콘돔을 바라보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 정말이지 뻔한 거짓말이었다. 그가 그쪽으로 시선을 돌리자 아서는 입술을 깨물었고 임스는 창밖을 보기 시작했다. 둘이 몇 년간 삽질한 게 안타까워 그동안 참고 있었지만 이래서는 곤란하다. 임스야 뭐 하루 이틀 저러는게 아니었으니 신경은 안 쓰였는데 아서까지 저래서야 곤란했다. 남자들끼리 있어도 이해 못 해줄 상황인데 이 작업실은 아리아드네도 쓰고 있었고 그녀는 작업을 하느라 이곳에서 종종 밤을 새기까지 했다. 그녀가 들어와 바닥에 떨어진 콘돔을 보기라도 하면 큰일이었다. 코브는 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었다. 그녀가 오기 전에 치워야겠다고 생각하며 고개를 숙인 순간, 아이러니하게도 그녀와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그녀는 안 그래도 큰 눈을 더 크게 뜬 채 입술을 틀어막고 있었다. 바닥에는 그녀의 만년필이 떨어져 있었다. 코브? 하고 임스가 그를 불렀다. 

“작업실 좀 깨끗하게 써.” 코브가 신경질적으로 콘돔을 임스에게 던졌다. 임스가 그것을 받아들고 ‘깨끗하게’ 가 중의적 표현인지 아닌지 가늠하기 위해 애썼다. 코브는 당황스러웠지만 침착하게, 아서가 눈치채지 못하도록 애쓰면서 둘을 밖으로 내보내는 데 성공했다. 그제서야 아리아드네가 엉금엉금 책상 아래에서 기어 나왔다.  
“..고마워요 코브.”  
“맙소사, 대체 얼마나 거기 있었던 거야?” 차마 왜 거기 숨어서 그러고 있었냐는 말은 나오지 못했다.  
“나도 몰라요...” 둘은 한동안 말없이 거기 서 있었다. 아리아드네는 원망스런 눈길로 아서와 임스의 자리를 한번씩 노려봤다. “오늘 일찍 들어가 봐도 될까요?” 아리아드네의 어깨가 축 처져있었다. 코브는 떨떠름하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아리아드네가 한숨을 내 쉬었고 때마침 타이밍 좋게 유서프가 고양이를 데리고 출근했다. 그는 지쳐 보이는 아리아드네를 놀란 눈으로 바라봤다. 아리아드네는 신경질적인 손길로 머리카락에 엉겨붙은 먼지 덩어리들을 털어냈다. 한 일주일은 임스도 아서도 쳐다보고 싶지 않았지만, 그녀는 내일도 출근해야만 했다. 집에 가면 친구한테 전화해서 남자부터 소개해달라고 해야지. 그녀는 그렇게 다짐하며 힘없는 손길로 가방을 챙겨 작업실을 나왔다. 오늘 알게 된 수많은 사실들이 머릿속을 점거하다 못해 흘러넘치고 있었다. 아서의 새로운 면모에 감탄 아닌 감탄을 했으며, 임스에겐 약간 미안한 마음이었다. 그녀는 다시 한 번 복잡한 머릿속을 정리해보려 했지만 포기했다. 다시는 나사 따위를 줍기 위해 책상 아래로 기어들어가지는 말아야겠다고 생각하며.


End file.
